Malina
|-| Biography= Biography Malina was the youngest daughter of Koji and Mae and younger sister to Akemi. She spent most of her childhood in the Earth Republic, a place her family had migrated to a couple hundred years ago during the construction of the Wastes. Even as a young girl, she had an amazingly creative mind, creating the imaginary world called Ryujin and was a beautiful alternative reality with cute made-up little friends. She often played there and was a very happy little girl in the process of being groomed to one day become the heir to a large fortune. Unfortunately, she was the sole survivor of a fire that killed her entire family when she was merely six years old, burning her body extensively in the process. She was kept in hospital for a maximum of two years and a half years. This trauma had dramatically affected her reality, warping it and warping her imaginary world in the process, corrupting it with violence and darkness. She struggles with post traumatic stress disorder, survivor's guilt and is slowly gaining back fragments of her memory of what happened the fateful night of the fire. At the age of eight, she was moved into a new-age asylum, known for using old-fashioned techniques. During her stay there she remained in a catatonic state until finally being placed into the temporary home belonging to Arata, a cruel elderly woman who could care less about her fortune or placement in the world. Republic City was to be her new home and she hardly had a choice in the matter. She manifested her ability to bend water very late, around the age of nine. She spent the next couple of years working for her chance to sleep and eat and stay in the care of Arata. Unfortunately, they were in the slums and she was subjected to witnessing the truth of poverty, homelessness and child trafficking, prostitution and many other horrors. She learned to go to Ryukin whenever she panics or get stressed out. By the age of fifteen, Malina stumbled upon a very old, very sacred place in the mountains that she assumed monks would retreat to and gain knowledge and spiritual comphrension. She spent four years learning all she could know about martial arts, waterbending, culture, history and a little tiny bit about spirits before returning back to Republic City. Malina has struggled for many years, battling a female spirit of wickedness, Amanojaku and has gotten far with the help of her "imaginary" friends, Ameonna (a rain-making spirit) and Hone-onna (a female yokai who kills men). Due to the influence of Amanojaku and a little darkness from Hone-onna, has sought out various factions established within the city. She has her eye on either Jade Dragon or Kyuueishu. |-|Personality= Personality Malina is a crazed, violent young girl at times but holds a knowledge that could very well combat even the brightest of scholars that Republic City has to offer. Due to her insanity, she has a way of understanding and seeing things that people would regularly spot and is quick to interest. However, due to recent "influences" by a demon of greed that only she can see, Malina has been tumbling down a very dark and twisty hole of no return. She has begun to feel a certain need for power and destruction. Due to these sudden feelings, she has sought out two of the most dangerous factions in here mind with intentions of joining one or the other. With no family left to stop her from spending all her family fortune, Malina has begun to invest money into very abnormal companies around Republic City, raising some eyebrows at the Police Department. |-| Abilities= Abilities Insert abilties here. }} }}